Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/17/16 - 4/23/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/18/16 - 9am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *4/18/16 - 9:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *4/19/16 - 9am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *4/19/16 - 9:30am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *4/20/16 - 9am - Mind Your Manners/Down By The Cage *4/20/16 - 9:30am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *4/21/16 - 9am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *4/21/16 - 9:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *4/22/16 - 9am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *4/22/16 - 9:30am - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend LOONEY TUNES *4/17/16 - 10:30am - French Rarebit/Big Snooze/Mad as a Mars Hare/Bunker Hill Bunny/Stupor Salesman/Daffy Duck Hunt/Scarlet Pumpernickle *4/17/16 - 1:30am - French Rarebit/Big Snooze/Mad as a Mars Hare/Bunker Hill Bunny/Stupor Salesman/Daffy Duck Hunt/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard *4/18/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Pests for Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly a Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower *4/19/16 - 11:30am - Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick/Wearing of the Grin/Soup or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Carrotblanca/Cat's A-Weigh *4/19/16 - 1:30am - Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick/Wearing of the Grin/Soup or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Carrotblanca/Cat's A-Weigh/Cat Feud *4/20/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary Coast Bunny/Up-Standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered *4/21/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up/Yankee Dood It/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Foxy by Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack *4/22/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Canned Feud/Claws in the Lease/Too Hop To Handle/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North *4/23/16 - 10:30am - Buccaneer Bunny/Blooper Bunny/Tweet and Lovely/Freudy Cat/Lighthouse Mouse/Water Water Every Hare *4/23/16 - 1:30am - Buccaneer Bunny/Blooper Bunny/Tweet and Lovely/Freudy Cat/Lighthouse Mouse/Rushing Roulette/Water Water Every Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/18/16 - 8am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *4/18/16 - 8:30am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *4/19/16 - 8am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *4/19/16 - 8:30am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *4/20/16 - 8am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *4/20/16 - 8:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *4/21/16 - 8am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *4/21/16 - 8:30am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *4/22/16 - 8am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *4/22/16 - 8:30am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone WABBIT *4/17/16 - 12:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *4/17/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *4/17/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *4/18/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *4/19/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *4/20/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *4/21/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *4/22/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *4/23/16 - 12:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *4/23/16 - 1pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *4/23/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker